One Word
by Horsegahl
Summary: Drabbles and One-shots about couple names. Who makes them? When do they pop up? Instances based of couple names. Fluff!
1. Jiff

AN: SO this just popped into my head when I was thinking of a Nick/Jeff couple name… Some drabbles, some one-shots

I sat down in the kitchen chair, yawning as I do so. It was around two in the morning but I was having trouble sleeping. Jeff had heard me tossing and turning and asked me if everything was ok and when I told him I was having trouble sleeping he suggested getting a snack.

I leaned my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands, rubbing my bleary eyes.

"Love… here you go." Nick shook me and I lifted my head to see he had placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of me. He sat across from me and I watched as he took a bite into the sandwich, his lips closing around it as he tore a piece off.

"Jiff." I stated and nick cocked his head at me, a curious expression coming across his face.

"What was that?"

"Jiff." I state quietly again, a small smile adorning my features.

"Are you ok Jeff? I think we need to get you back to bed…" he trailed off as I got up and walked to the pantry.

"Look, Jeff, I think you're really tired-" I cut him off as I picked up the item I needed.

"Jiff." I stated, pointing to the jar in my hand. He looked at me like I was crazy and I just smirked, walking closer.

"What Jiff?" he exclaimed, seeming irritated. I decided to give him a clue so I pointed to him and then myself.

"You and me. Jiff." I watched his expression change, starting out confused but then slowly understanding. He grabbed the jar out of my hand, a mischievous expression coming across him as he unscrewed it.

"Nick…" I started but cut off when I felt a warm glob hit my cheek.

"NO WAY!" I grabbed a handful of the peanut butter and smeared it across his face laughing. He retaliated by swiping a handful in my hair and I took some and threw it at his face. We were both laughing, tears streaming down our faces as we chased each other around the kitchen.

"Truce!" Nick shouted breathlessly as he slid on a patch of peanut buttery floor.

"Fine, fine." I gave in and stepped closer to him. "But you have a little something on your nose." And I leaned in and kissed the spot of peanut butter, lingering for a second as his breath hitched. I pulled away and he jumped towards me, smashing his lips into mine. We both tasted like peanut butter and jelly and we stayed that way for a minute, only pulling away to catch our breath. I could feel Nicks warm breath on my cheek as he whispered.

"Jiff."

A/N: FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFFETY FLUFF. I live on fluff. And reviews:)


	2. Klaine

A/N: This is addicting to write…

"!" I hear voices calling my name as they sprint down the hallway and then David and Wes were spilling into my room, tripping and crashing over each other.

"Yes?" I ask with a sigh, unfortunately used to their antics.

"We need you in the choir room! Kurt!"And then they run screaming out of the room down the halls as curious heads peek out of their doors.

I almost ignored their childish requests but what if something had happened to Kurt? He could be hurt! Oh gosh! I run out of the dorm room, sprinting the path that the previous energetic boys had taken, using the same shortcut I had shown Kurt when he had come to spy.

"Kurt?" I asked, sliding to a stop at the choir room door. He was sitting on the couch, hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Blaine! Wes and David said something about duets?" he asked and I looked at him unknowingly until I heard a familiar chuckle coming from the doorway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"Phase One complete." I whisper to David and he chuckles as we step into the room.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here!" David cries in a voice that almost convinced ME that he was shocked. Blaine and Kurt glared at us from each other's sides, their hands reaching to intertwine.

"We decided you have spent plenty of time fooling around, getting to know each other, blah, blah, blah. So we have decided to have an official ceremony!" I step in, walking a little bit closer to the suspicious pair. Kurt had a look that said 'Not again.' And Blaine's eyebrows had furrowed together in a way that made it look like there was a caterpillar crawling across his forehead.

"Kurt Hummel." I stated.

"Blaine Anderson." David added.

"We now dub thee, Klaine!" we exclaimed at the same time but neither of their looks of confusion were erased.

"Klaine…?" Blaine said warily, rubbing his forehead.

"Kurt plus Blaine!" I say, looking at them like they were idiots. Kurt's face slowly became clearer.

"It's our couple name." he said to Blaine and Blaine looked at him lovingly.

"We have a couple name now!" Blaine exclaimed, looking like a little boy on Christmas.

"You may now kiss the bride, blah, blah, blah." I finished and Wes and I made a speedy exit before we were subjected to their sweet man kisses.

-.-.-.-.

When Wes and I returned to the choir room a half hour later Klaine was sitting on the couch singing a sappy duet. I rolled my eyes and turned to Wes.

"Why do we subject ourselves to this torture?" I ask and he looks at me.

"It's all for Klaine."

A/N: IM SO PROUD I UPDATED TWICE IN A ROW! Yay me:) This is so much fun to write… But I need suggestions, who should I do next? The only couple I plainly refuse to do is Kurtofsky. EW!


End file.
